


Keep up Appearances

by ReptileRuler



Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Zim knows the truth, Zim's Computer doesn't follow orders, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: Zim's facade breaks.Febuwhump 2021 DAY 2: “I can’t take this anymore”
Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137614
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Keep up Appearances

“I can’t take this anymore…”

“What was that?” Red’s antenna raised at the voice. It had been so quiet, he wondered if Zim had even said anything at all. 

The fake-Invader on the screen looked up, and for a brief moment, looked almost scared. Like he’d been caught doing something forbidden. 

“Computer, cut the transmission”, Zim said and turned around.

The transmission didn’t cut. Either because his computer was as broken as  _ he  _ was, or because it hadn’t heard the command at all, Red didn’t know. Zim had mumbled quietly enough that the computer might not have registered it as a command. His eyes flickered and met with Purple for a moment, before turning back to the transmission. Zim had grabbed his own head and hunched over, back still turned to them.

“I CAN’T TAKE IT!”

Everyone in the Massive flinched back. The volume was loud, even for Zim, as the exile yelled out his anguish towards the floor.

“HOW AM I TO PRETEND LIKE NOTHING? Why must Zim be stranded here, all alone with nothing but the  _ filthy humans  _ for company, and still act like everything is fine! It is not fine!”

Zim started pacing around in the cramped space he was transmitting from. Something uncomfortable churned itself in Red’s spooch area. 

“They pretend that they care about this stupid planet but, oh, I know. Yessss, Zim knows, I can see right through their lies and deception! It’s cruel, so cruel to force Zim to pretend this is a real mission, to act like this is important work. It-”

The little Irken devolved into incomprehensible mumbling in front of his uncomfortable audience. Zim’s hands had started to tug painfully on his antennae and the whole scene was just… pathetic. 

Red hated it.

The whole thing was too out-of-character. How was he supposed to laugh at Zim’s anguish when that anguish came from  _ within? _ It was so much easier to enjoy a good explosion or skin being burnt by meat or meat by-products.

On the screen, Zim tilted his head upwards for a moment, and then his entire fram jolted at the sight of the transmission. Their eyes met for a second. Red took in the sight of Zim’s flushed face, his eyes, wet and shiny, tears already falling in thick gooey globs. 

Zim screeched.

“COMPUTER! COMPUTER WHY DIDN’T YOU CUT THE TRANSMISSION?!” 

“Was I supposed to?” the Computer drawled.

“I SHALL DISMANTLE YOU PIECE BY PIECE, YOU-”

“Invader Zim”, Red barked, using his most demanding voice. Zim froze and stared at him. An arm wiped against his face in an automatic motion, wiping off the tears. It didn’t rid his eyes of that extra layer of liquid, though. Two watery magenta orbs, giving distorted reflection of Red’s own form in the transmission feed. “You have a mission, don’t you?”

“... Y-yes, sir”, Zim said, wringing his hands together in front of his chest.

“Are you not a fearless invader?” He demanded to know. To his immense relief, Zim blinked and straightened his spine, looking a little more like the Zim Red had come to know.

“Yes, sir!”

“And you’re not going to be stopped by something as simple as a bad day, are you?”

“Of course not, sir! I am unstoppable, I am Zi-”

“Good!” Red said, pleased that Zim at least was as easily distracted at always. He made an impulsive decision, and saluted. Both Zim and Purple gasped. “Keep it up, soldier!” 

“Yes! My Tallest!”

Soon after, the transmission was cut for real. Red groaned, leaning back.  _ That  _ had been enough emotion for a full week, thank you very much. He shared a look with Purple, and they silently agreed to never speak of it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to one specific fic that has been deleted off the internet in which Zim went through a Very Bad Time but in the end, Red did salute him. That scene lives in my brain rent free.


End file.
